Weapons Wired
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] Tenten wondered why she would help out Naruto when she knows she is going to get caught and be punished by Hyuuga Neji. [Neji x Tenten]


**Sage**: It's been a while since I wrote a story, ne? Well here is a one-shot from yours truly.

**Weapons Wired**

_People like us use their bodies like exploding weapons wired_

"Neji, I swear I didn't do anything," she said nervously. Neji's left eyebrow lift up while he was crossing his arms and tapping his right foot. His eyes had been piercing into Tenten's eyes for only half a minute but she could not handle it. Tenten had three choices from that point.

She could run away.

'_But…' _she thought dryly. _'He's fast enough to catch me,'_

She could lie.

'_Thanks to that byakugan of his, I can't,'_

Or…she could tell the truth.

'…'

"Well…I…" Tenten stuttered slightly. She was not sure what the outcome of Neji's reaction going to be. She had seen him mad before and she certainly did _not_ want holes on her bodies again.

"Naruto!" Alas, she was saved. Tenten's eyes sparkled with hope and happiness when she saw her friend passing by. Neji's stare shifted from Tenten to Naruto who was on his way to the ramen store to get some food for dinner. Naruto stopped by and waved at Tenten.

"Hey, Tenten. What are you doing here? Isn't your training ground a few miles further away?" Naruto jogged up to them with a frisky smile and with his hands waving wildly. Tenten waves back, trying to ignore the piercing glare from Neji, and smiles back at Naruto. She laughs nervously when she saw Neji still glaring at her as if it was saying 'You're still not off the hook'

Tenten pulled Naruto's collar and brought her lips to his ear. "Neji is mad at me of what we did last night,"

Naruto was bewildered by what she meant.

"What did we do?" he questioned with a confusing expression. She wanted to slap him for his dense and his forgettable memory.

"That _thing!_" she whispered furiously.

Suddenly, realization hit Naruto.

"Oh…_Oh!!_ How did he find out?" Naruto whispered back, even more furiously than Tenten. Now he was panicking, if Neji found out about _that_ then that means…he'll never eat ramen with Hinata again!

"Be quiet. I think he has ears like a bat…" said Tenten who was glancing back from her shoulder. She sees Neji activating his byakugan on which makes him ten times scarier. Tenten gulped and whispered back to Naruto.

"Besides, I don't think he knows that you were involved," Naruto was pleased to hear that. He got up as he took Tenten's hands off of his collar. He waved goodbye to the two partners.

"That's a relief. I'm leaving now," Tenten's veins were about to pop when she saw him leaving. Why was he deserting now at her time of need?

"Naruto!" she said angrily but she saw him leaving the scene, perhaps leaving Konoha. Tenten heard a forced cough from behind and that made her freeze on the spot. She turned slightly to see Neji at the same spot with the same stare and with the same posture he had before.

'_Thank you Naruto…' _she thought mockingly_ 'You're a **big **__help,'_

In her mind, she was already plotting Naruto's demise but right now she wanted to get out of the spotlight. Her eyes were looking back at Neji's eyes whose byakugan was activated.

"So…" Tenten trailed off.

"Tenten, stop delaying it. Either you tell me or I'll find out myself," he said exhaustedly who loosen up and shook his head. Tenten sighs and confessed her crime.

"All right…it happened four hours, fifty two minutes, and exactly thirty seconds ago…"

"_So you want me to do what again?" said Tenten confusingly. In front of her was her companion, Naruto, on his knees pleading her. She was walking by when she saw Naruto come charging at her wishing to do him a favor._

"_I just want you to go into Neji's room and take the picture in his drawer," Tenten's eyes narrow at Naruto._

"_Picture? What picture?" Naruto stood up and sweatdropped while placing his right hand behind his head. He chuckled nervously knowing what was going to happen next._

"_Well you see, Neji found a picture of me and Hinata sharing a bowl of ramen," Tenten fell which made Naruto winced, knowing that was going to happen. Tenten stood up quickly and shouted at him._

"_That picture! The picture I took? How did he get his hands on it!" Naruto whistled innocently which made Tenten sweatdropped. She should've known…_

"_Wait, why me? Why can't you do it? It was your fault in the first place," she grumbled while crossing her arms. "I told** you** to keep it in your wallet but no! You decide to lose it. Hinata is not going to be happy about this…"_

"_I know! That is why you should do it," Naruto smiles joyfully. Tenten's sweatdrop grew bigger when she heard his idiotic reason. She still did not know why she would go to this level just to get a picture._

"_No way, there is no way I'm going to break into my teammate's room just for a picture!"_

"_Tenten! You know Neji more than anyone! And I'll…buy you that weapon you were looking at for a few weeks now!" he said desperately as he was on his knees. Tenten was considering his offer since that hanger was an expensive weapon. Maybe…_

"_All right. I'll do it!" she said excitingly with her fist up. Naruto joined her with her yell and raised his fist up as well. The duo was going to stake out and go into Neji's room for that picture._

_**That night…**_

"_I think Neji is on his mission, he shouldn't be back till morning," Tenten whispered in the radio placement. _

"_Roger that, this should be easy to get then," Naruto whispered back. Tenten lifted his window up and went in smoothly._

"_It's pretty dark in here Naruto. I'm not sure where he put that picture," Tenten said carefully. "I'll turn on the-"_

"_Hinata-sama? Is that you?" _

_Tenten's eyes widen when she heard her teammate's voice. She thought he was on a mission, when did he get back!_

_Panicking, she hid in the bed sheets of Neji's bed. _

"_Tenten? Tenten?" Naruto's voice was heard in the radio placement. _

"_Naruto be quiet! Neji is still here!" Tenten heard silence on the other side of the radio placement. She sighs inwardly and thanks Naruto for being quiet. _

"_Whoever is there, I will make sure you'll never move again," Neji's voice said out loud from the bathroom which was linked to his bedroom. Tenten winced at what he said and did not move at all but luckily Neji did not turn on the lights and did not feel any chakra in the room._

"_WHAT!" Naruto shouted._

_What happened with him being quiet?  
_

"_When did he get back! I didn't notice his chakra at all!" he said loudly. Naruto was terrified to hear such a thing._

"_Shh!" Tenten said in the radio placement. She froze when she heard someone went in the bedroom. She assumed it was Neji since she could not feel the person's chakra. She could feel him breathing and it seemed he stopped moving. Maybe she was caught but wait…_

_Tenten heard the bed sheets shuffling and she could feel the body warmth next to her. Neji's breath was slow and his eyes were shut and Tenten was glad that she had mastered concealing her chakra. It had seemed Neji was already fast asleep, assuming from the non movement._

'_Must be a long mission,'_

_However, things grew worse when she heard him talk in his sleep._

"_Mmm," he started saying but then later on she could not tell what he was saying. She decided to scoot off from his bed before anything else happens but it looks like fate has something else stored for her._

_Before she could get out, Neji's arms snaked on her body...on her breast actually. She froze once again and wondered if Neji is actually sleeping. She calmly took his arms out but it moved once again and he held her close to his body._

'_Shit, shit, shit,' she cursed over and over again. His breath was closer and she could hear him sleep talking again._

"_L…lust," Did Neji say that? What was he dreaming? Tenten did not want to worry about that now. If Neji wakes up with Tenten in his arms, he'll probably ask questions. _

_Then Tenten got an idea. Maybe she can…_

---

"_Finally…" Tenten wiped off the sweat on her forehead and left the room with the picture on her hands. _

_However she did not notice a certain Hyuuga waking up with a dazed expression because of the noise she made when she got out. Neji turned on the light and saw a small brown strand on his window. His eyes darken as he whispered the only word_

"_Tenten…"_

"Tsk," Neji said in as matter of fact tone. "You should've not broke in my room no matter what Naruto say,"

"You were probably going to blackmail Hinata with that picture, weren't you?" Tenten said pointing out. Neji turned his back and said,

"It does not matter what I was going to do,"

'_I knew it,'_

"But it will matter what's going to happen next, Tenten," Neji said turning back with his face closed up to Tenten. Tenten gulped nervously, wondering what Neji is going to do…

"Ouch! That hurt you bastard!"

Hinata swore that was Tenten's voice in Neji's room. She stopped walking and decided to listen in their conversation. After all, it _is_ her cousin.

"…You're weak,"

"Geez, it's my first time Neji,"

"…Sorry,"

Hinata knocked on the door softly. "Neji-nii-san? Tenten?"

But they could not hear her knocking.

"Did you hear something Neji?"

"Hn."

"Should we stop?"

"…You're not getting off the hook that easily Tenten,"

Hinata decided to flee the scene before hearing anything more.

"One more time, Tenten, and no you don't get a break,"

A sigh was heard.

"I never expect ballroom dancing would be this hard,"

"…"

**End**

**Sage: **Original? Unsure but do I care? Maybe however I hope you like this story and hope it isn't too familiar or anything like that. Also how did Tenten get out of Neji's embrace? Well I couldn't think of anything so it's up to your imagination! Imagine! It's good for you.


End file.
